xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ga Jiarg
Ga Jiarg (Japanese: , Ga Derugu, Ga Dlg; English dub: or ), or Prince Jiarg to his subjects, is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is a Wrothian first seen speaking to Luxaar along with his companion Ga Buidhe. He then is seen retrieving a Ganglion mech from New Los Angeles. He was a prince who is only helping the Ganglion to prevent his people from being used as cannon fodder. Story thumb|Ga Jiarg attacks the party Ga Jiarg breaks into New Los Angeles alongside Ga Buidhe during the Ganglion invasion to steal the Vita, which they succeed in and take it to Luxaar before returning to the Wrothian Stronghold. Later she fights alongside Ga Jiarg in their Skells in an ambush in Sylvalum. After fighting the party, Ga Jiarg decides to ally with the Humans and break ties with the Ganglion. He and Ga Buidhe are then seen rallying Wrothians in Oblivia. Later, during the Affinity Mission A Challenger Approaches, the party decides to request the Wrothians' official support for New Los Angeles. When they arrive at the Wrothian Headquarters in Oblivia, Ga Buidhe appears and announces that they still must prove their worth to the Wrothians, before engaging in battle. After the party battles him in Sylvalum, he decides to dissolve the Wrothians' alliance with the Ganglion. He and Ga Buidhe are then seen rallying the Wrothians, no longer pawns of the Ganglion. Afterwards, Ga Jiarg and Ga Buidhe can be found in the Wrothian Stronghold in Oblivia. Battle Ga Jiarg is a Main Boss, fought at level 34 at the Shivering Sands in Sylvalum, alongside Ga Buidhe. Upon defeat, he summons the Vasara and is immediately refought at level 35. Stats Drops Additional Details "A fierce warrior who wields both sword and Skell with stunning mastery. Adverse to underhanded tactics, he craves a fair and honest fight above all else." Affinity Links * Elma * Ga Buidhe * Ni Zain Trivia * Both the name Jiarg and the Japanese name Derugu are similar to dearg, the Irish and Scottish Gaelic words for red. Ga Jiarg's body is a vivid red in color. Quotes * "It appears nothing is beneath me of late." * "I never cared much for titles, Councilor Luxaar" * "Oh, but how rude of me. My sincere apologies, Grandcouncilor." * "And now, another city of innocents burns. All so they can lay claim to a single Skell...? Was this truly necessary? I have become party to madness." * "Luxaar never ordered us to keep his secrets. Only to remember his precious title." * "The Ganglion have bought our compliance, yes. But make no mistake--the Wrothians would never sell their pride." * "Forgive me, Buidhe. I can suffer those villains' unjust orders no longer." * "May the tides of war lift your fortunes!" * "Councilor Luxaar--this is Mercenary Warlord Ga Jiarg, former prince of the kingdom of Wroth. It is with a heavy heart and deep regret that the Wrothian people are unable to carry out your mission to annihilate the human race. We realize this means we will no longer enjoy the benevolence of Ganglion patronage. So be it. The Wrothian people will make our way as an independent mercenary force, effective immediately. We look forward to settle our debt with you on some future battlefield. Until then..." * "Ah, but what a shame. If only I could see the look on what that overgrown slug calls a face..." * "From this day forth, we are lawless vagabonds, subject to no one! What say you to that, you Wrothian scoundrels?" Gallery Artwork Char--gaderg.png|Ga Jiarg's official art Ga Jiarg Concept.jpg|Concept Art XCX-Male-Wrothian-Artwork.png|Concept art (face) Ga Jiarg Buidhe Vasara.jpg|Ga Jiarg and Ga Buidhe with their Skells, Vasara and Deva Caladar respectively Ga Jiarg Vasara.jpg|Ga Jiarg with his Skell, Vasara Screenshots Luxzaal stand.JPG|Ga Jiarg on right with Ga Buidhe on left Luxzaal arm fold.JPG|Ga Jiarg Tiger man.JPG|Ga Jiarg speaking to Luxaar Luxzaal battle.JPG|Ga Jiarg fighting the party Luxzaal communicates.JPG|Ga Jiarg speaking to Luxaar Ga Derg coming for Uiita.JPG|Ga Jiarg Elma relationsip build.JPG|Ga Jiarg speaking to the party Ga Bow and Ga Derg approach.JPG|Ga Jiarg on right with Ga Buidhe on left Ga BOw and Ga Derg talk.JPG|Ga Jiarg on right with Ga Buidhe on left Ga Derg face.JPG|Ga Jiarg Ga Derg pilot 1.JPG|Ga Jiarg piloting Vasara Ga Derg pilot.JPG|Ga Jiarg piloting Vasara Ga Derg think.JPG|Ga Jiarg Party meets Ga Derg and Ga Bow.JPG|Ga Jiarg and Ga Buidhe speaking to the party Category:XCX Male Characters Category:Oblivia NPCs Category:Wrothians Category:Ganglion Category:XCX Main Bosses Category:Wrothian (enemies) Category:XCX Level 31-40 Enemies Category:Sylvalum Enemies